Agricultural machines, such as high-clearance sprayers, are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass, which improves application efficiency. These machines often have sophisticated product delivery and other systems that are electronically controlled, with numerous fuses and relays at different locations on the machine. Some fuse and relay providers have systems for monitoring statuses of and identifying faults with their fuses and relays. However, since fuses and relays are typically arranged in different ways on a machine, an operator may not know where the faulty fuse or relay is located or what it does. A need therefore exists for an improved system which eliminates one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.